fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon BlazingRed and ShiningBlue
Pokémon |image = BlazingRed (X)= |-| BlazingRed (Y)= |-| ShiningBlue= |developer = Vector Gaming, Inc. |publisher = Nintendo |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |genre = Role-playing game |released = February 27, 2016 February 29, 2016 February 31, 2016 |ratings = ESRB: E |media = Game Card Digital Download (through the eShop) |input = Nintendo 3DS |series = Pokémon |predecessor = Pokémon OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire |successor = ???}} ''Pokémon BlazingRed / ShiningBlue ''is a semi-remake/sequel of Pokémon Red / Blue ''and it is the third main Generation VI game and it is a sequel ''Pokémon X / Y. The story occours 10 years after the events of Gold / Crystal ''after Ethan / Kris defeated the Elite Four and Red and new trainers from Kanto, Sinnoh and Unova started get inspired to become trainers after hearing about the adventures of Ethan's / Kris's and Red's. The game is a more plot-heavy game and the gameplay has been completely changed from the traditional formula that Pokémon was known first. The game features redesigned cities similar to ''Pokémon OmegaRuby / AlphaSapphire and like Gold / Crystal ''the player can visit other regions of the Pokémon world after beating the main quest, in ''BlazingRed / ShiningBlue, the player is able to visit Johto and Unova after completing the main journey in Kanto. The gym leaders and the rest of the characters (with the exception of Professor Oak) has been changed as well. Story Gameplay The gameplay in Pokémon BlazingRed / ShiningBlue ''is very different from previous installments of the franchise, with the main difference being a new battle system. The battle system now allows free control of the Pokémon during the battles. The battles changes the turn-based system that the series is known for to a new more active battle system, but with the new free movement abilities, every move has been changed to accomdate the new changes. Battles occour with a third-person view behind the Pokémon and the player can choose the moves by pressing the button corresponding to that move. Pokémon that are capable of flight can fly up to dodge attacks or to attack in the air, but each Pokémon can only stay on the air for a short time. Each Pokémon type has been also given an extra ability, such as Fighting Pokémon are able to combo their opponents, Psychic Pokémon can slow down time and predict the opponent's next move (which has a 50/50 chance to be correct) and more. The battle arenas also give the Pokémon new advantages and strategies in combat, such as holes, that can be used by Ground Type Pokémon as a way to make a surprise attack or in above-water surfaces, Water Type Pokémon can use Water-type moves on the water to create new ways to attack the opponent, such as a gigantic Water Gun. Differences / Additions *Super-effective moves don't deal as much damage as they did before, they still deal high damage but they are not capable of defeating Pokémon in one hit like before. *During Double or Triple Battles, the Pokémon can create chain attacks in which each Pokémon chooses and attack and creates a chain attack using those moves. *Mega Evolutions are now allowed to be used outside battles, which are used for solving some puzzles in the overworld. *Fusion Evolutions are a new way to evolve a Pokémon. When the player meets with a new professor in Kanto, he introduces to the concept of Pokémon DNA in which the player can utilize certain DNAs to improve a Pokémon's stat. Fusion Evolutions take a step forward, they are temporary evolutions that can be only used once during a battle, in which it gives the Pokémon in-battle the abilities and strengths of a Pokémon that isn't currently in battle. *Pokémon Schools, in which the player can learn about a Pokémon or a battle techinique. This allows the player to learn new tricks to be used in battle and in the outside and some of them are required to progress in the game. **The player can now obtain information about breeding by talking with the Breeding Teacher in one of the Pokémon Schools in Kanto. The Breeding Teacher gives the player the Breeding Clock, which shows how much steps left the Pokémon Egg needs to hatch. *The Pokédex has been also recieved a upgrade, as it also shows the Egg Group data and the Pokédex information about the Pokémon can be acquired before capturing a Pokémon, much like in the anime. The Pokédex will give the player info about the Pokémon before the battle, this part can be turned off in the options. *Some of the original rumors and leftovers of the first game has been put in the game. **The player can now find Mew under the truck. Cutting the truck's wheels and pushing it with Strength reveals an underground cave called the Missing Cave, in which the player can find Mew. **After completing a specific sidequest, the player can visit Bill's Garden, in which the player can find the Starter Pokémon from all generations on Level 5. **The player can challenge Professor Oak after completing the main game. *The Day/Night system appears here and it works the same way, Pokémon can be only found during day or night and some Pokémon can only evolve during day or night. *Some of the Pokémon that were meant to appear in Kanto but were re-used in Johto appears in Kanto, such as Ho-oh who can be meet at the Paradise Island. *The Pokédex has been upgraded with the Pokémon Storage system built on it, so players can switch out Pokémon at any time utilizing the Portable Storage System on the Pokédex. Characters Main Characters *'Burton '/ '''Stella '- The main protagonist of the game and the one that the player controls through out the adventure. The one that the player doesn't picks later returns as a rival. They are students of the Pallet Town's Pokémon School, who decide that after completing school they would go on their first Pokémon journey. Gym Leaders Locations List Of Available Pokémon New Mega Evolutions Items DLC Trivia Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games